


King and Lionheart (Götter des Nichts Extras)

by medea_ohnefurcht



Series: Götter des Nichts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, but not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medea_ohnefurcht/pseuds/medea_ohnefurcht
Summary: Drabbles und One-Shots aus dem „Götter des Nichts“ Verse





	1. Der General

Er wusste es. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Jusses Brustkorb schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen. Irgendjemand hatte ihn verraten. Fieberhaft ging er jeden der Gefangenen durch, die er noch eine Woche zuvor im Kerker gesehen hatte. Keines der Gesichter war ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Ein nächster Gedanke beschlich ihn, der ihn noch mehr beunruhigte – vielleicht war es einer seiner Freunde. Einer, der sich beim neuen König einschmeicheln wollte. Nelan vielleicht oder gar Ortest und Renca. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Sie würden ihn nicht verraten, nicht für etwas derart Profanes.  
Er brauchte einen Schluck Wasser um den sauren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge loszuwerden. Oder doch besser Schnaps.  
Jusse wagte einen Blick in die Gesichter der Soldaten, die ihn, eingekesselt wie er war, in den großen Saal führten. Dumpf verhallten ihre Schritte auf dem dunklen Teppichboden. Sie waren nicht grob mit ihm umgegangen, was ihn zu der Annahme bewegte, dass der Kronprinz ihn zunächst anhören würde.  
Jònar würde ihn nicht einfach umbringen.  
Wie ein Gebet wiederholte er diesen Satz, bis sie tatsächlich vor dem großen Flügeltor standen, das den Eingang zum Thronsaal darstellte und wohl das wertvollste Stück des ganzen Schlosses war. Und wie häufig bei wertvollen Dingen erstarrten die Menschen einen Augenblick davor. Schließlich stemmten die zwei Palastwachen die Türen auf und der Moment verflog. Knarrend wehrten sie sich gegen die grobe Behandlung, aber vielleicht war es auch nur in Jusses Kopf, der das fürchtete was dahinterlag.  
Grelles Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum, vermochte ihn aber nicht zu erwärmen. Nichts im Schloss war jemals richtig warm.  
Eine Hand drückte ihn vorwärts. Jusse stolperte, fing sich aber wieder.  
Es gab keine Möglichkeit dem hier noch zu entkommen.  
Jònar würde ihn nicht einfach umbringen. Nicht ohne ihn angehört zu haben und das würde er müssen. Er würde ihn zum Zuhören bringen. Die zehn Jahre Freundschaft zwischen ihnen konnte niemand einfach so zerstören. Jònar würde zuhören und wenn er das nicht wollte, weil er der größte Dickkopf war, den Jusse jemals kennengelernt hatte, dann musste er ihn eben zwingen. Es war ihm egal, ob er den Königssohn mit den richtigen Floskeln ansprach. Zur Not würde er ihn auch windelweich prügeln, beschloss er. Sie wussten beide, dass der Königssohn bei einer ehrlichen Auseinandersetzung keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.  
Bis er am Thronpodest angekommen war, hatte er sich so in seine Gedanken hineingesteigert, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu orientieren.  
Nur zwei Soldaten der Leibwache standen an den Ecken des Podestes. Er kannte sie. Der rechte wohnte nur wenige Zimmer weiter. Dann war da die Kommandantin. Heretia Lenchos war alles andere als beliebt bei den Soldaten der unteren Klasse. Sie war dem alten König loyal gegenüber gewesen, weshalb sich ihm die Frage stellte was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Jònar wusste genauso gut wie er, dass die ältere Frau den Prinzen verabscheute. Sie hielt ihn für zu schwach für die Aufgabe, die er erben sollte und das hatte sie ihn mehrfach spüren lassen. Sie hatte König Meodror auch empfohlen lieber einen weiteren Erben zu zeugen anstatt Jònar in der Thronfolge zu belassen – den verweichlichten Sohn einer gescheiterten Ehe, der sich mit Soldaten und Dienern anfreundete. Doch nun war sie es, die neben dem Thron stand und ihn von oben bis unten musterte, bis Jusse sich vollkommen entblößt fühlte.  
Jònar dagegen starrte auf den Boden. Er wirkte noch immer fehl am Platz. Sein schwarzes krauses Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und er war erschreckend grau um die Nase. Jusse überkam das dringende Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.  
Der Soldat hinter ihm, drückte ihn in die Knie.  
„Benjus Katreta, Ihr seid angeklagt der Rebellion Beihilfe geleistet und gegen die Krone gearbeitet zu haben“, sagte Lenchos. „In Eurem Quartier wurden folgende Gegenstände gefunden, die dies beweisen.“ Sie winkte einen Diener herbei, der ein Tablett vor sich trug. Jusse musste nicht erst nachschauen, um zu wissen was sich darauf befand.  
Zehn Goldmünzen, die Phiole und die verdammte Tonscherbe mit dem Sonnensymbol, dem Zeichen der Rebellion. Dabei hatte er alles ordentlich versteckt. Niemand konnte aus Versehen darüber gestolpert sein.  
Jònar hatte sein Zimmer durchsuchen lassen. Er schluckte schwer.  
Wieder sah Jusse den Prinzen an. „Was wollt Ihr hören?“  
Jònar verkrampfte sich.  
„Sag mir, dass das eine Lüge ist, dass man dich reingelegt hat und dir etwas anhängen will!“  
Jusse konnte den Verrat sehen, den Jònar verspürte. Wut brodelte sich durch seinen Magen nach oben bis es ihm schwer fiel zu atmen.  
„Das kann ich nicht, die Gegenstände gehören mir“, rief er mindestens ebenso laut wie der Prinz zuvor, der offensichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
„Dann werdet Ihr des Hochverrates für schuldig erklärt. Ihr könnt der Folter entgehen, wenn Ihr uns Euren Auftrag und Eure Komplizen verratet“, fuhr Lenchos fort ohne weiter auf die beiden jungen Männer einzugehen.  
Folter. Er würde ihn tatsächlich foltern lassen.  
„Ich habe allein gearbeitet“, sagte er schnell. „Mein Auftrag war in der Nacht des Sieges den Kronprinzen umzubringen, aber das ist nicht...“  
„Genug! Die Zeit der Ausflüchte ist vorbei“, unterbrach ihn die Kommandantin. „Bringt ihn nach unten.“  
Nein. Er musste ihm zuhören, aber Jònar hatte sich rücklings auf den Thron fallenlassen und war dabei eine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Darüber hatten sie gesprochen, fiel ihm trotz der Surrealität der Situation ein, eine Panikattacke vor dem Hofstaat war das Letzte was Jònar brauchen konnte. Wenn er nicht hören wollte, dann mussten eben Taten herhalten. Die würde er verstehen, solange sie dramatisch genug waren um später in den Liedern besungen zu werden, die er so sehr liebte.  
Jusse schoss auf die Beine und auf den Diener zu, der noch immer das Tablett trug. Er schnappte sich die Phiole und bevor ihn irgendjemand davon abhalten konnte, trank er die bittere Flüssigkeit bis auf den letzten Schluck leer.  
Er wusste nicht, was nun geschehen würde, doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis seine Knie nachgaben und er auf allen Vieren landete.  
Jemand rief seinen Namen. Es musste Jònar sein, denn der war es auch, der ihm plötzlich gegenüber saß und ihn in der Vertikalen hielt. Er sagte irgendetwas, aber Jusse verstand ihn nicht.  
Warum weinte er denn?  
Blei legte sich auf seine Lider, doch jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, ohrfeigte ihn jemand, bis der Schlaf so übermächtig wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte.

 

Die Welt um ihn herum war eine einzige verschwommene Masse. Alles drehte sich und ihm erschienen Farben von deren Existenz er nichts wusste. Geräusche drangen ihm in die Ohren, Stimmen, aber das was sie sagten, verstand er nicht. Es wurde so hell, dass er die Augen wieder schließen musste. Beinahe glaubte er, jemand schlüge ihm mit einem Hammer auf den Kopf, doch selbst sein schläfriges Gehirn sagte ihm, dass das keinen Sinn machte. Starke Arme hievten ihn hoch und plötzlich hatte er etwas an den Lippen. Wasser schwappte ihm in den Mund und er trank es gierig, bevor er wieder einschlief.

 

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, konnte er zumindest seine Umgebung erkennen. Es war nicht der Kerker, wie er befürchtet hatte, sondern ein lichter Raum mit dem bequemsten Bett, in dem er jemals gelegen hatte. Ein leises Schnarchen drang bis zu seinen Ohren. Der Lockenkopf auf der dunklen Chaiselongue wenige Meter entfernt, gehörte eindeutig Jònar. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er weiter.

 

Jònar. Die Rebellion. Das Gift. Keuchend fuhr er auf, doch sofort tanzten Schatten in deinen Augenwinkeln, die ihn dazu veranlassten sich wieder fallen zu lassen.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Jònar musterte ihn kritisch über die Seiten seines Buches hinweg, bevor er es weglegte und einen Stuhl an das Bett heranzog.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Nach mehrmaligem Räuspern brachte er ein „Bestens“, hervor, dabei fühlte er sich als hätte er eine Grippe überstanden. Seine Kleidung war klamm und er roch überall seinen alten Schweiß.  
„Du hattest hohes Fieber. Zumindest nachdem du wieder richtig geatmet hast und dein Puls wieder spürbar war.“  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“  
„Drei Tage.“  
Drei ganze Tage. Erschrocken erkannte er, dass er nur ein Nachthemd trug.  
Der Königssohn grinste kurz. „Ich soll dir von deiner Schwester ausrichten, dass, und das sind ihre Worte, nicht meine, es das letzte Mal war, dass sie dir den Hintern abgewischt hat und du deine Verfehlungen das nächste Mal selbst ausbaden musst.“  
„Verfehlungen?“  
„Sie hat es blumiger ausgedrückt.“  
Das hatte er sich gedacht. Seine Zunge glitt über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen und er schmeckte Eisen. Jònar schüttete ihm etwas Wasser aus einer großen Karaffe in einen Becher, den er ihm hinhielt.  
„Warum bin ich nicht im Kerker?“, fragte er nachdem er das Wasser in einem Zug geleert hatte.  
Jònar nahm ihm den Becher wieder ab, setzte sich aber nicht wieder, sondern schlenderte zum offenen Fenster. Eine Möwe kreischte draußen.  
„Weil ich die Wahrheit wissen will.“  
„Ah.“  
„Und zwar die Ganze dieses Mal.“  
Und Jusse erzählte sie ihm. Er erzählte von der Rekrutierung und dem guten Gefühl Teil von etwas zu sein, das sich dem Bösen entgegenstellte.  
„Sie wollten deinen Vater stürzen, darum ging es mir.“  
„Ihr Ziel war es meine ganze Familie auszulöschen. Glaube mir, ich bin der letzte, der um den Bastard trauert, aber der Thron gehört mir.“  
Jusse stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken um aufrecht sitzen zu können. „Ich war dreizehn, darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich schon irgendwie retten, die Rebellen zur Vernunft bringen. Ich war naiv und hab mich überschätzt, aber dann habe ich zu tief dringesteckt. Bis zum Hals. Dann haben sie mir eine Haufen Gold in die Hand gedrückt und mir gesagt, dass es meine Aufgabe sei dich umzubringen.“  
„Mit Gift?“ Jònar hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
„Nein“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich sollte dir die Kehle durchschneiden. Aber das konnte ich nicht, niemals, also habe ich den Großteil des Goldes für ein Gift ausgegeben, das den Anschein von Tod verleiht. Ich hätte Schweineblut besorgt und mir was einfallen lassen, aber ich schwöre bei allen Göttern, dass ich dich niemals verraten würde. Den Thron, deinen Vater, aber nicht dich.“  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen wurde weicher. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte erst mit dir reden sollen bevor-“ Ein Seufzen kam aus seiner Kehle. „Die Kommandantin kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie will und ich darf keine Entscheidung ohne sie treffen. Noch eine Woche und dann ist es endlich vorbei.“  
Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in Jusse aus. Keine Geheimnisse mehr.  
„In wessen Bett liege ich hier eigentlich?“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Dem des Generals.“  
Die Antwort war so seltsam, dass Jusse noch einmal kurz darüber nachdenken musste, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.  
„Jònar, wo bin ich?“  
Der Kronprinz gluckste. „In den Gemächern des Generals.“  
„Und was mache ich hier?“ Er sprach so langsam um auch jeder Art Missverständnis aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ging Jònar um das Bett herum und setzte sich wieder. „Das hier sind die Gemächer des Generals und damit deine neuen Gemächer...wenn du sie haben willst.“  
Jusse war sich noch immer nicht sicher seinen Freund richtig verstanden zu haben. „Du überlässt mir die Gemächer des Generals?“  
„Genau und seinen Posten, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe.“  
Dunkel trat ihm etwas ins Gedächtnis. Verschwommene Erinnerungen an schweren Wein und dem Geruch nach Heu und Pferd. Jònar warm neben ihm.  
„Damals an dem Abend im Heuboden“, versuchte dieser ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
Sie waren fünfzehn gewesen. Fünfzehn und sehr betrunken.  
„Welcher Abend im Heuboden?“, fragte Jusse.  
Das Lächeln verrutschte.  
Er war wirklich betrunken gewesen. Neben den Kopfschmerzen stieg noch zusätzlich Übelkeit in ihm auf. „Der Abend an den du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst?“  
Der Prinz lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe nicht gelogen um dir wehzutun. Ich wollte nur nicht...“  
Jusse könnte nicht umhin in dem großen Bett zu versinken und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
„Genau das wollte ich nicht.“  
„Ich hab dich geküsst.“  
Ungeübt. Feucht und abrupt beendet als Jònar seinen Kopf weggezogen und ihn aus großen Augen angesehen hatte.  
Der Stuhl neben ihm knirschte. „Na und? Du bist mein bester und wahrscheinlich einziger Freund. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich bin nur...“  
„Nicht interessiert.“ Er war dem Impuls gefolgt die Decke wieder ein Stück herunterzuziehen und Jònar anzusehen, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss und nickte.  
„Also hast du so getan als könntest du dich nicht daran erinnern.“  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass es dir peinlich ist. Das ist alles. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sei, ich meine...“ Er deutete schelmisch auf sich selbst. „Ich sehe ziemlich gut aus und-“  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Er hätte es damals gleich sagen sollen. Er hatte sich betrunken auf ihn gestürzt ohne darauf zu warten, ob Jònar es überhaupt wollte und er schämte sich bis heute dafür.  
„Das muss es wirklich nicht.“ Der Schalk war verschwunden. Stattdessen knetete der Kronprinz seine Hände, während das Pochen seines Herzens wieder etwas leiser wurde. „Ich meine, für meinen ersten Kuss war es gar nicht schlecht, zu viel Zunge vielleicht.“  
Beschämt gab Ben ein Grunzen von sich, bevor er den Schalk in Jònars Mundwinkeln erkannte.  
„Also, was hältst du davon?“ Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung deutete Jònar auf den Rest des Raumes.  
„Wunderschön.“ Er achtete darauf so viel Verbitterung wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.  
„Vom Generalsposten, du Idiot.“ Der Kronprinz boxte ihm in die Schulter, was ihm endlich ein Lachen entlockte.  
„Du willst den wichtigsten Posten, den du zu vergeben hast wirklich jemandem ohne Adelstitel geben?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, das wäre gegen das Gesetz.“  
Jusse hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas verpasst zu haben, irgendeinen Witz, den nur Jònar verstand. „Ich kann nicht ganz folgen.“  
Sein Freund kratzte sich an der Nase und lachte. „Tut mir leid. Ich schlage dich vorher zum Ritter.“  
Oh.  
„Also?“  
„Also was?“  
„Muss ich mir einen anderen General suchen oder nimmst du an?“  
Sein Leben hätte in einfachen Bahnen verlaufen können. Ein einfaches Leben als Soldat. Hier ein paar Menschen umbringen, dort eine Armee bekämpfen. Blutig und allein in einem schlammigen Feld sterben. Stattdessen hatte er sich für eine Freundschaft mit dem Kronprinzen entschieden, einem hageren Jungen mit Höhlen in denen leere Augen steckten. Doch er war nicht mehr klein und sicher nicht mehr dürr und die Höhlen waren gefüllt worden mit Abenteuern und Späßen und Hoffnung auf eine Zeit, die nicht von den Worten und Taten seines Vaters geprägt war. Jetzt war diese Zeit gekommen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen legte sich zur Ruhe und wurde von etwas anderem ersetzt, das sich wohlig in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Stolz. Er hatte es geschafft Jònar am Leben zu erhalten.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Hoheit.“ Dieses Mal lag kein Spott hinter der Anrede, was Jònar mit einem Nicken quittierte.  
„Gut, dann lass ich dir deine Sachen hochbringen. Du solltest dich noch ausruhen. Dein Schlafmittel war wohl ziemlich stark.“  
„Es sollte den Anschein von Tod vermitteln!“

 


	2. Mendes

Marr war noch immer nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, das erste Mal seit Wochen. Mendes lauschte, konnte aber nichts weiter hören.  
Als es schon beinahe Mittag war, wurde seine Neugier gemischt mit Sorge zu groß und er klopfte kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Es raschelte und er konnte grade noch sehen, wie Marr etwas unter das Bett schob. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn vom Boden aus an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Mendes.  
Der Junge nickte, rührte sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck.  
„Was hast du da?“, fragte er.  
„Nichts“, sagte Marr schnell und stand auf. „Ich hab die Zeit vergessen, es tut mir leid.“  
Seine Finger waren ganz schwarz und auch seine Hose wurden von schwarzen Flecken geziert.  
„Ist das Kohle?“, fragte er.  
Nervös trat der Junge von einem Bein auf das andere. Dann nickte er.  
„Hast du gezeichnet?“  
Wieder nickte er.  
Mendes lächelte ihn an. „Darf ich es sehen?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
Er fand es schade, doch das Gefühl wurde schnell von Stolz abgelöst. Marr verweigerte ihm etwas, das war ein Sieg. Ein kleiner zwar nur, aber der Junge zeigte keine Angst.  
„Bald gibt es Mittagessen, bitte wasch dir vorher die Hände“, sagte er und lächelte.

Sie aßen wieder einmal schweigend, doch etwas war anders, Marrs Beine schwangen unter seinem Stuhl und er stopfte sich wie ein Hamster Essen in die Backen. Als sie fertig waren, spülte er nur das nötigste ab und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, in dem er sich den Rest des Tages vergrub.  
Als es Abend wurde, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Marr schaute ihn an. In seiner Hand hatte er eine Pergamentrolle, die er schnell auf den Tisch legte und wieder in der Kammer verschwand.  
Vorsichtig entrollte Mendes sie und merkte wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Auf dem Bild waren zwei Personen zu sehen, eine davon war größer und hatte kinnlanges Haar und ein breites Lächeln. Daneben stand eine kleinere Person, ebenfalls lächelnd. Sie standen vor einer Hütte, gesäumt von Bäumen und Blumen.  
Mendes klopfte an Marrs Tür und trat ein als er keine Proteste hörte.  
Der Junge hockte am Fußendes des Bettes und sah zu Boden.  
„Es gefällt dir nicht oder? Du kannst es einfach wegwerfen. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.“  
„Marr“, sagte Mendes, als er sich zu ihm setzte. „Vielen Dank. Das ist ein wundervolles Bild. Danke, dass du es mir geschenkt hast.“  
„Du magst es?“  
„Sehr sogar.“  
„Oh.“  
„Hast du das den ganzen Tag gezeichnet?“  
Marr sprang vom Bett und holte noch einige weitere Papiere hervor. Die meisten zeigten dasselbe Motiv.  
„Lellet sagt, ich muss üben.“  
„Da hat sie recht, wenn man in etwas gut sein will, muss man es üben. Aber du verstehst, dass du etwas auch einfach machen kannst, weil du Spaß daran hast?“  
Marr nickte schnell. „Ich hatte Spaß. Aber es ist schwer.“ Und dann lächelte er. Es war ein privates Lächeln, nicht für andere Augen bestimmt.  
„Das ist gut“, sagte Mendes. Es war ein Sieg und er überlegte kurz ob er es herausfordern durfte und fragte dann doch. „Darf ich dich umarmen?“  
Wieder nickte der Junge und öffnete die Arme. Mendes drückte ihn kurz an sich und stand dann wieder auf. „Wo hängen wir es hin?“  
Als er am Abend schlafen ging, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal mit einer Heftigkeit bewusst, wie lieb er den Jungen gewonnen hatte. Er schwor sich, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm jemand noch einmal wehtat.


End file.
